


The Big Purple Dinosaur of Love

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the tiniest little bit of fluff.  Pretty much dialogue-only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Purple Dinosaur of Love

## The Big Purple Dinosaur of Love

#### by krossero

Author's website: <http://krossero.livejournal.com>  
  
This popped into my head , when (for some unknown reason), I had the Barney intro song revolving around my head. In the school cafeteria. This proves that, yes, I *can* turn pretty much anything ino slash. *hangs head* It's an addiction, I swear. And this is longer than the dang story. *g* It's not betaed, so any mistakes are mine alone.  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

The Big Purple Dinosaur of Love 

"What's that you're humming, Chief?" 

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. I guess I wasn't really thinking about it." 

"Oh. Well, do you want eggs or pancakes for breakfast today?" 

"Pancakes, man, definitely pancakes." 

* * *

"Sandburg, you're doing it again." 

"Doing what, Jim?" 

"Humming." 

"Oh. Sorry." 

"Now I'm gonna have that tune stuck in my head all day, trying to figure out what the hell it is." 

"I didn't even notice, man. Don't give me that look." 

"Just pay attention, okay? Our guy could be here any minute now." 

"Yeah, yeah." 

* * *

"Blair, thank god you're all right, what the hell were you thinking, getting out of the truck?" 

_humming_

"Chief? What the hell?" 

"With a great big hug..." 

_silence, then:_ "And a kiss from me to you?" 

"I hope you say you love me, too." 

* * *

_heavy breathing_ "Wow, Chief. I can't believe that it took a big purple dinosaur to get us together." 

"Well, it took a lot more than that, but really, Jim, this is _us_. Did you expect anything ordinary?" 

_chuckle_ "I guess not." 

"Now will you shut up and kiss me again, please?" 

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." 

* * *

I love you,  
You love me,  
We're a happy family.  
With a great, big hug  
And a kiss from me to you,  
I hope you say you love me, too. 

* * *

End 

The Big Purple Dinosaur of Love by krossero: krossero@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
